Synthetic polymeric materials, such as polypropylene and polyethylene resins, are widely used in the manufacturing of a variety of end-use articles ranging from medical devices to food containers. While articles constructed from synthetic polymeric materials have widespread utility, these materials tend to degrade slowly, if at all, in a natural environment. In response to environmental concerns, interest in the production and utility of more readily biodegradable polymeric materials comprising polylactic acid, a biodegradable polymer, has been increasing. These polymeric materials, also known as “green materials”, may undergo accelerated degradation in a natural environment.
However the utility of polymeric compositions comprising polylactic acid, such as blends of polyolefin and polylactic acid, is often limited by their poor mechanical and/or physical properties due, in part, to the inherent immiscibility of polyolefin and polylactic acid. To increase the adhesion between the polyolefin and the polylactic acid, a compatibilizing agent, also referred to herein as a compatibilizer, may be added to the blend to enhance adhesion at the interface between the polyolefin and polylactic acid molecules. However, the addition of a compatibilizing agent may have environmental drawbacks such as requiring the handling of toxic chemicals and the outgassing of volatiles not only during production but also from the end-use products or articles. Moreover, the addition of a compatibilizer increases the cost of formulating the polymeric materials. Thus, a need exists for polymeric compositions comprising polylactic acid that may be compatibilized in situ, without a need to add a compatibilizing agent additive as is typically required in formulating conventional polymeric compositions comprising polylactic acid.